Nothing is Forever
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Nothing is forever, yet they made it work. My take on the development of the bond b'tween Muds n D from the birth of Rillaz up to PB. Better then summary, I swear! COMPLETE...for now.


**I dunno... Just some random lil Muds/D I suppose. As of right now I only have a beggining and we all know how I get... out of hand with things that are supposed to be short and sweet XDDD**

**Beggining-cute**

**End- EPIC. FAIL.**

**Lets see how I do to-morning? darn, is 3:14am! **

**eh, the nights already been waisted, yeah? No turnin back now! XD**

_**(edit after i finished. THIS IS NOTHING LIKE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! IT EVOLVES TO SHOW HOW MUDS N D GROW OVER THE YEARS SINCE The birth OF The GORILLAZ RIGHT UP TO THE RHINESTONE EYES VIDEO AND PLASTIC BEACH!)**_

**Enjoy~**

It'd been a habit started back when Kong was first purchased and the two would share the Winnie at night so niether would have to stay in that horrid place. Sure, Stu had tried a night alone in his room, but not ten minutes later he showed up on the 'Bago's steps shaking and crying and begging to be let in like a lost puppy.

Sharing a 'Bago wasn't anything stranger or odd to either, just something that happened. Sure, it'd evolved since the beggining, starting off with 2D sleeping on the cough with Muds in the bed and ultimately ending with the two sharing the bed, but it wasn't like there was anyone present to judge them.

Well, that was until Russel Hobbs showed up. At first Murdoc had only been partly serious when he'd told Stu that he needed to act like a big boy now and go sleep in his own room, but after being caught together in the 'Bago one too many times by the now suspicious drummer, 2D was sure to be out of the mobile home and in his own bed by a certain time.

Of course any and every night they were sure the beheamoth was too busy to come down and check on them they'd share the Winnie like old times. The singer had mentioned it a few times; how the 'Bago felt more like home then even his parents' house. Murdoc had agreed but he'd either missed the point the blue-nette was trying to make or had ignored it.

Comparitively, Russel had been a mere speedbump on the high way to, well, where ever it was the two were headed, but Murdoc didn't face a real threat of his precious 'Bago-mate being taken away from him until_ she _showed up.

He knew the moment she came strutting in the door that this wasn't going to end well. Every night for a month, even when Russel was out, 2D slept in his own bed. Murdoc noted that Paula wasn't even there every night, which made a slight sick twinge in the bottom of his stomach.

Had Stu found something better then his best mate? In a slutty bird no less? Murdoc, being a Niccals, wasn't going to let his singer be taken away from him so easily. Sure, it took him a little more then a month and a lot of secret affairs before the fateful day when they were _finally_ caught in stall 3.

Really, she wasn't all that good anyway, so he couldn't figure out why it was that 2D was so emotional after that.

It took another month of sleeping in an empty 'Bago before Murdoc heard a tentative knock on his door. There stood Stu, just as pitiful as the first night he'd tried to sleep by himself, claiming he'd seen a ghost. The bassist had openly showed his relief to have the vocalist back where he belonged.

As the old saying goes, "nothing lasts forever."

The next, more permanent wrench in their plans was a small Japanese firecracker of a girl. Though on the outside she was a bright, happy and all over fearless child, at night she could turn up in others' bedrooms just as pitifully as Stu.

Luckily, the first night she'd done so was a night 2D had randomly chosen to stay in his own room. At first when he'd heard her knocking he was almost certain it was Murdoc, so imagine his surprise and dissapointment when, instead, it was a small trembling girl clutching a pikachu doll to her chest and stuttering in her native tongue.

After a while, though, 2D gained a sort of sixth sense and seemed to always know when Noodle was going to show up in his room. In the process he'd grown quite noticably closer to the young girl, making a certain someone jealouse.

Let's just say Stu's first night back in the Bago was a rough one in more ways then one...

Russel and Noodle had questioned him the next morning on why he was sitting so strangly and wincing whenever he shifted position but he merely excused himself from breakfast and later lied that he'd fallen on the steps and hurt his tail on the cement.

Their nights in the Winnie slowly increased until it was every night but the ones Stu had a feeling his little love was going to be showing up on. Of course niether would complain, far from it, and their little vacation to Jamacai only made it all the better.

See, they'd lied when they said the cabin they were sharing had two beds. Russel had been slightly suspicious, but still, even after all this time, hadn't found any solid evedence that the two did what they did, so he didn't say anything.

Noodle, being the trusting little innocent thing that she was, didn't question either. That, or course, didn't stop the curiose axe princess from sneaking a peak into their room. She had discussed her own thoughts with Russel and with the two working together, Russ with his experience and Noods with her observation skills, they were quick to figure the two out.

That's why, when Murdoc said it was time for them to leave but him and 2D were staying behind for a little extra down time, neither argued. They acctually found it sort of, for lack of a better term, amusing. Keeping a close eye on the two, it was obvious there was something there.

Where ever Murdoc went Stu was sure to follow and vice versa. It made tracking one or the other down easier as they could search for two people instead of just one lone soul. Never once did it occur to any of the four of them that there was anything slightly wrong with the man-on-man relationship.

It seemed as though not only the band, but the bassist and singer had hit an all time high. Again, as the old saying goes, "nothing is forever." All the happiness and such changed when it came time for the tour.

Sleeping in a small room with four beds and your best mate so close you could hear his breathing but not be able to cuddle or otherwise contact them in any obvious way because of the other two was torture for both. Noodle's ever-present nightmares and lack of sleep only made the time spent in the cramped bus even more memorable.

None of that could compare in the slightest to the pure devestation that smashed into both men the first night after the break up in California. Sure, Stu now shared a mansion with a playboy bunny, but what was she without Murdoc around making dirty jokes and constantly flirting with her?

Nothing, that's what.

2D couldn't describe the emense feeling of joy and relief when he, at last, saw Murdoc and the Winnie again. Deep down he'd often wondered if his overly-violent mate would somehow get himself killed before they got the chance to reunite, but he never lost hope and was rewarded for doing such.

They fell right back into the same ruitine of sleeping in the Winnie except on 'Noodle Nights', as the two had taken to calling them. They'd often stay up late at night, sitting on Murdoc's bed taking turns telling stories of the time they'd been seperated.

Of course, hands down, Murdoc's stories were always more interesting as he was much more 'adventurous' then the singer. Stu was fine with it though, knowing the bassist was happier talking then listening anyway.

Demon Days came and went, leaving the Gorillaz with another world-smashing album that would be remembered for all time. Back at the 'Bago there was a lot of celebrating to be done.

By now Noodle had learned not to come to the singer's bedroom unless absolutely necissary and to always check the 'Bago first as it was more likely for him to be in there with his best mate then anywhere else.

Russel, still recovering from the loss of Del, spent most of his time in his own room anyway, so he was never really a threat to the two. Still, after all this time, they believed their little 'relationship' was a total well-kept secret.

Little did they know it was a total well-kept secret, just between the four of them instead of the two.

Things were going great, Gorillaz were insanely popular, Murdoc was in an almost constant good mood, 2D was happy to do whatever was asked of him by his best mate, Noodle was finally content with her past and Russel had taken up taxidermy to get his mind off of Del and his breakdown.

Shall I repeat it a third time? "Nothing is forever."

El Manana.

That simple title was enough to strike fear and sadness into the hearts or friends and fans of young Noodle world-wide. After it, despite 2D's desperate attempts to keep the band together, they drifted apart and ultimately life returned back to as it was back before that fateful afternoon at the Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium.

Well, sort of.

Stu moved out to a flat in London, quickly spiraling into a deep depression that he feared there was no return. He'd tried time and time again to contact his mates, but it all failed and in the end he was left alone, living off of crappy take-out and wondering how much longer he'd be forced to live.

Murdoc, on the other hand, went right back to where he belonged. Pulling off risky deals with shady Mexican dealers and trying to keep his dwindling money stash from drying up. Little did Stu know that nearly every deal that the bassist made was made from him.

Niccals, being the expert he was at tracking people down, knew all the right mates to talk to to find his singer again. All he knew was that one day he was at Kong with Stu in the 'Bago and the next he was here in Mexico and Tusspot was who knows where.

It took him quite the while, but once Mr. Niccals had scraped together all the information he could get, he gave his ex-singer a call. Stu erupted into a long trail of sobby jibberish that he couldn't make two words out of but delighted him all the same.

Getting the other's adress, Murdoc was quick to make his way to Beirut London and to snatch his singer right up. Stu had nearly forgotten what it was like to be embraced by someone and he continued to sputter out untintelligable things into Murdoc's shoulder for some time after their reuniting.

Muds was quick to explain his plan for the new album, take Russ' old Beat Machine, make a Cyborg Noodle and whisk Stu away to an 'island paradise'. At first glance 2D saw nothing wrong with it, but by the time they were on a boat and well on their way, he'd fully digested what'd been said.

It wasn't until now that Cyborg showed herself, having been with Murdoc even back in Beirut but keeping herself expertly sheilded so as not to be noticed. Of course it took some getting used to on 2D's part, but after a while he didn't mind the robotic girl.

Ever wondered what it's like to live on an island way out in the middle of nowhere with no one but the sole person you've always wanted to be alone with? Well Stu didn't have to wonder any longer.

It was every bit as good as it sounded and then some. Plastic Beach was like a world of its own where things were always Summer-like and your mate was always within sight. Nights weren't so bad either..

There was but one defect that'd disturbed the singer to no end.

The whale.

Why, if he'd come out here of his own accord and wouldn't have left without Murdoc even if you'd given him all the money in the world, would Murdoc have highered that bloody beast to watch over him? Simple.

He hadn't.

It was a while before 2D could work up the courage to ask. Did he trully want to know? Was it all some huge scheme? Would something horrible happen to him if he asked?

Nope. In the end it turned out Muds didn't even know anything about the whale until he'd said something one sunny morning. From then on he was 'forced' to stay in the master suite with Murdoc.

Of course he'd still occasionally stroll down to his low-level room if he was in need of some privacy, but otherwise he'd avoid it. There was one time in particular he'd wished he'd just of stayed with Murdoc upstairs.

The whale was charging his window and he knew that trying to get away was useless. Up above he could hear 'copters and pirates and all sorts of things, but his energy was focused on the large animal speeding toward him.

Then, just like that, the whale was gone again. He'd hurried upstairs and what he saw amazed him. It was Noodle! Russel was there too, but Noodle! He'd had his suspicions that the small girl, well, young lady was still alive, but he hadn't had a way to be sure until now.

Ah yes, now. We have managed to catch up with Gorillaz present, it seems. What will become of our singer and bassist? Or the newly discovered axe princess?

Just remember, even if this does all get worked out and things on Plastic Beach seem to be going smoothly, "nothing is forever."

**And that's that! I am pretty sure I got the order of things right... Sorry if I didn't. I'm too lazy to grab ROTO (which is three feet away) to check. Wow, it's, like, 4:13am now! How long is that...?**

**59 minutes. One minute less then an hour! Of course now it has been an hour, but me typing this shouldn't count..**

**Ok, ok ok ok ok, so I have a few things to say. First off, I shall try to update this as the Gorillaz world is updated, but my internet is down and I can only go on at my friends so I won't be kept very up-to-date... -.-'**

**Oh, and I read and payed close attention to ROTO. You don't have to squint to see Muds and D are more then mates. They do everything together. Everything. When Muds decides to stay two weeks longer in Jamacai, does he envite the whole band? Nope, just D. When he has to find a place for their first gig, who does he get to help? D. When-**

**I'm blabbering, I know! But they do do everything together! And I mean **_**everything**_**... ;D**

**REVIEW IF YOU LURVE ME! jk cause i would get none, but still. this took me 59 minutes of hard concentration, bathroom neglect and thirst to write this! **

**Luff ya always!**

**~CrowsGurl**


End file.
